


Ascent

by sadwendigo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, First Time, Hand Holding during Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, No beta we fall like Crowley, Pining, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Scene: The Bus Ride (Good Omens), Sexual Content, Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwendigo/pseuds/sadwendigo
Summary: THE BUS SCENE/NIGHT BEFORE TRIALSAziraphale sat up straight and cleared his throat, and for a moment, Crowley believed he imagined the whole thing. But the taste of Heaven lingered on his lips, and he brought his snake tongue out to lick up the remaining dream of it. The angel watched him with a blush dusted over his face, but Crowley was too far gone to be embarrassed by his own desperation.It wasn’t until the blonde leaned over, whispering in the demon’s ear that Crowley thought he really was being tortured.“Could you,” the soft breath of his angel was more sinful than any fruit in Eden. “Could you use that tongue on me?”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 369





	Ascent

**Author's Note:**

> So a few people on discord were talking about the bus ride and the pressure the ineffable duo must have been feeling. I've come to bring you porn. Enjoy.

“You don’t have a side anymore,” Crowley’s voice was so fragile yet so sure at the same time, “Neither of us do. We’re on our own side.”

And while the demon had tried to convince the angel of those words before, this time Aziraphale actually heard them. Crowley had always been the one with more confidence to speak what he was feeling, freeing the thoughts that he desperately longed for the blonde to understand. Aziraphale hadn’t allowed himself to hear the reassurance Crowley offered him, Heaven’s guilt had been too loud. Yet now, in the coolness of the night, the powerful statement became a blanket of warmth, giving him the confidence to smile. The bus had come, Aziraphale had pointed its arrival after the heat inside his body sparked from staring at Crowley a second too long.

Agnes Nutter’s prophecy played on in the angel’s mind like a broken record, he could practically hear the witch’s voice. He walked down the aisle absentmindedly following his lanky companion’s trademark walk.

Crowley had slid into the seat first, making enough room for Aziraphale’s generous bottom. The angel hurried to take his place beside him, gripping onto the metal bar to help keep his proper posture. They were closer now, closer than they were on the bench, closer than they usually ever were. Aziraphale could smell the redhead much stronger now, the scent of his demonic being like smoke from an intense fire and well-suited cologne. It made the angel’s lips curve into a smile and the inside of his mouth salivate so much he had to swallow. He glanced over at Crowley, envying the demon for his cool nature, studying his laid back body from the corner of his eye. He couldn’t see those serpent eyes, they were too well hidden behind black shades, but Aziraphale wished he could see them. He felt that he needed to see them.

They had almost died, the world had almost ended, and even though they sat side by side, Aziraphale selfishly needed more reassurance. His blue eyes targeted the demon’s right hand, admiring the shape and nearness of it. He wanted to feel it just to prove he was real. The angel lifted his left hand slightly above his knee, stretching his fingers out as if he were testing them. He strummed the tips along his own leg, the soft padding nearly silent as his fingers anxiously danced. Aziraphale licked his bottom lip out of habit, but then he moved his hand until it hovered over Crowley’s. He let his hand stay frozen above the demon’s own, afraid to move any further, but then Crowley’s hand turned until the palm was facing up, beckoning Aziraphale to move.

When their skin touched a static shock traveled through them almost like the blessing of God. Crowley’s hand wasn’t as warm as Aziraphale imagined, but his heavenly corporation was hot enough for the both of them. The redhead’s skin seemed to steal the angel’s body heat like he was suffering without it. And for the longest moment, they sat on the bus simply holding hands. It felt like an exhale of long-held breath.

But they had almost died, hadn’t they? Both of them were still doomed for averting the long-awaited end of the world. Even though Aziraphale felt more reassurance in the brief few minutes of holding Crowley’s hand than he ever felt from Heaven, they were still damned. ( _Some more than others.)_ Aziraphale was quickly becoming greedy, desiring more from Crowley, craving more from the demon beside him. As if reading his mind, Crowley squeezed his hand, silently telling him, promising him that he could have more. His companion always had indulged him.

Aziraphale made up his mind then, that if he were to be erased from existence at any possible second, then he wanted to experience what he had only read about. He glanced over at the human passengers, most of them either asleep or looking elsewhere. He then turned his head to look at Crowley and stared at the black shades that covered his eyes. His gaze trailed down to the demon’s mouth, admiring the shape of his chapped lips. Aziraphale removed his hand from Crowley’s hold, but it was nearly impossible with the way he was being gripped. He smiled as he pulled away watching the demon’s hand trying to follow, desperate to capture him once more. But Aziraphale had other plans.

The angel’s wandering fingers lightly brushed over Crowley’s leg, only stopping when they reached a growing bulge in the demon’s tight pants. Said demon let out a strangled gasp of air, like he had just been hit by a train. Aziraphale moved his hand away, afraid he had offended his friend somehow, feeling stupid for trying something so bold without asking, but then Crowley spoke.

“Don’t you dare stop,” his voice whispered like he was sick with desire. “Finish what you’ve started Aziraphale.”

“My dear,” Aziraphale replied with a playful smile, bringing his hand dangerously close to Crowley’s crotch. “You look like you’re about to discorporate.”

He reached back over, letting one finger trace the demon’s thigh until he brought it back to the even bigger tent in his pants. Aziraphale was a little surprised at how fast the demon could get hard. Crowley’s hand might not have been warm, but the heat that came off his pressed erection was what he imagined Hellfire to feel like. Crowley seized his wrist and placed Aziraphale’s hand onto the thickness hidden behind tight leather. The angel hummed, swallowing another mouthful of saliva that pooled in his mouth. He cupped the bulge with curiosity and love. Crowley let go of him then, turning his attention to the blonde’s neglected body. His slender touch hesitantly brushed along Aziraphale’s clothed arm, causing the poor angel to shiver underneath. Aziraphale had never felt so close to combustion before.

* * *

Crowley had thought he knew the epitome of sorrow from his fall, but nothing felt as aching as walking into Aziraphale’s burning bookshop. He thought he had lost the angel, his insides had burned and disintegrated in the hungry flames, just like the pages around him. Though Aziraphale sat next to him now, the demon still wasn’t over the long day he’d been through. They had stopped the war, saved Earth, and watched the antichrist erase Satan from existence, things that seemed too good to be true. Crowley knew that peace was fleeting, he knew that the moment of relief could end at any second. The fear of knowing he could lose his angel again was like ice traveling through his veins. Crowley wished he could hold Aziraphale. He wished he could touch him, but he was sure the angel wouldn’t want that.

He looked out the window of the bus, wishing he wasn’t cold-blooded. The chill in his bones grew unbearable, but he knew it wasn’t all due to the temperature around him. He turned to steal a glance at the blonde, only to find Aziraphale’s hand directly above his own. Crowley felt his soul leap out of his body, and though his corporation stayed still, everything inside him shook.

 _‘please please’_ he begged in his mind, turning his hand over, palm facing the angel’s _. ‘Go on, angel.’_

And when Aziraphale lowered his hand Crowley snatched it like it was the only thing holding him on Earth. A jolt traveled up his arm from the contact, reaching all the way to the shattered pieces of Crowley’s heart. He sat there in disbelief, heart hammering inside his hollow chest, unable to believe this was real. He must have died, hadn’t he? Perhaps this was one of Hell’s cruel tricks, showing his a glimpse of what he had always wanted before they ripped it away. Crowley squeezed the angel’s hand, fearing it would disappear under the added pressure. Aziraphale remained, as did his heavenly touch. The demon swallowed, unable to look away from their locked hands.

He felt his cock twitch in his pants, the greedy thing dissatisfied with just simple touches. Crowley tried to will it away, but then Aziraphale was pulling his hand free and the demon panicked. He reached for the retreating warmth, looking at his angel’s blue eyes with pleading affection. He couldn’t let that be all, Crowley needed more, he needed.. wanted.. they could perish at any moment.

And then his bastard of an angel brushed against his leg and traced the line of his desire. The noise that left his lips was pathetic and undemonic but Crowley didn’t have time to care, not when Aziraphale was pulling away again.

“Don’t you dare stop, finish what you’ve started Aziraphale.”

“My dear,” the angel had the nerve to smile, bringing his hand dangerously close to Crowley’s crotch. “You look like you’re about to discorporate.”

Serpent eyes watched Aziraphale’s hand sneak back over, one finger touching him along his inner thigh. This was torture, sweet torture. When the angel’s touch returned to his clothed erection, Crowley grabbed his wrist, pressing his companion’s hand to feel more of him. Golden eyes rolled back in his head when the blonde cupped him, almost letting go, practically coming then and there. He reached over, fingers eager to feel the object of his adoration for 6,000 years. He was hesitant, but only because he felt he didn’t deserve to touch Aziraphale. But his desire was too strong to hold him back for too long. He gently touched Aziraphale’s arm, his pressure ghost-like, but his love reaching the angel all the same. Aziraphale shivered underneath his fingers and it ignited something inside the demon.

Crowley dared to bring his hand up to the angel’s face, grabbing his chin to turn his head towards him. He looked into those ocean eyes, drowning in their depths before plunging forward. Their lips were close to touching, the demon’s hot breath washed over Aziraphale’s plump smile. Crowley wanted him, oh Satan he wanted him. In the split second of the demon’s own longing, the blonde pushed forward smashing their mouths together like they had only a few more seconds left to live. _(and they very well could be the case.)_ Crowley groaned into the heat of Aziraphale’s mouth, his fingers tangled their way through the soft, blonde curls of his closest companion. It was sloppy, it was frantic, but it was wonderful. Aziraphale’s warm hand still rested on the demon’s erection and Crowley dared to buck his hips for the tiniest of friction.

The bus came to a stop and Aziraphale pulled away to look around at what was happening. His hand jumped up from the redhead’s crotch and Crowley had to stop himself from letting out another pitiful sound. A few people stood from their seats, making their way down the steps, leaving the bus nearly empty. It was late, so no one new came on. Crowley slumped back in his seat, forgetting that he was in such a public setting. Aziraphale had a way of making the demon feel like it was only the two of them. The bus doors screeched closed and they started moving again, on their way to London.

Aziraphale sat up straight and cleared his throat, and for a moment, Crowley believed he imagined the whole thing. But the taste of Heaven lingered on his lips, and he brought his snake tongue out to lick up the remaining dream of it. The angel watched him with a blush dusted over his face, but Crowley was too far gone to be embarrassed by his own desperation.

It wasn’t until the blonde leaned over, whispering in the demon’s ear that Crowley thought he really was being tortured.

“Could you,” the soft breath of his angel was more sinful than any fruit in Eden. “Could you use that tongue on me?”

In an instant, Crowley was kissing him again, pulling Aziraphale as close as he could get him. He snapped his fingers, miracling the drive to London much faster than they’d been traveling. Crowley couldn’t wait any longer, they didn’t have time to wait! His tongue easily found access inside the angel's mouth. He licked every inch offered, turning the blonde into a puddle of want.

* * *

Aziraphale could hardly believe kissing was so euphoric. Crowley’s mouth tasted better than any of his favorite foods on Earth, and the angel wanted to indulge. He let the demon explore his mouth with his talented tongue and Aziraphale reached down to grab hold of his hand again. Crowley squeezed tightly once their hands folded together.

When he pulled away, a trail of saliva connected their lips for a brief moment. Aziraphale wanted to remove his friend’s glasses, but he didn’t want to pull his hand away from Crowley’s touch. He loved this demon, he loved him with every ounce of love given to him by God herself. So what if they were destined to a tragic romance? Aziraphale had always loved reading those the most anyway. The blonde doubted that any other kiss could top the flavor of their mouths pressed together.

Crowley’s free hand moved to feel the angel’s own erection and Aziraphale let out a shameful noise. A few people looked up, causing his light blush to deepen. Crowley covered the blonde’s mouth as his lips shifted into a wicked smirk. The angel licked his hand, his blue eyes hazed with lust.

“Angel, you really will discorporate me,” he said, with a low voice. “I won’t be able to hold on if you keep being such a bastard.”

Aziraphale knew people were staring at them now, but part of him couldn’t care. He just wanted Crowley, he had waited so long, it seemed cruel to make him wait even longer. Their hands were still clasped together, and it was Aziraphale’s turn to squeeze. He gave the demon a reassuring look, nodding his head. They sat even closer as the bus drove on. Their bodies curved into each other’s, their opposite figures fitting together perfectly, just like their hands. Aziraphale rested his head on Crowley’s shoulder, inhaling his strong scent while he rested his eyes. It was no good, the angel was still incredibly on edge, his nerves were out of control. He needed more, he needed Crowley. His erection was still uncomfortably pressed against the confines of his pants, and with a quick glance, he noticed Crowley was in the same situation.

“Crowley—” Aziraphale was shocked his voice sounded so raw and unangelic. He leaned over to press a kiss to the demon’s neck. “I—”

And then the bus came to a halt and the demon bounced up faster than Aziraphale had ever seen him move. He was practically lifted by his friend and pulled down the aisle hand in hand. It took the angel a few seconds to reorient himself enough to realize they were back in London. Crowley pulled him off the bus, leading him down the pavement until they came to the redhead’s tall apartment complex.

It was all a blur, the demon pulled him along until they were inside an elevator. The lavish serpent had the penthouse, so it was going to be a ride. Once the elevator doors shut, they were all over each other again. Their mouths pressed together, teeth clashed and hands grabbed whatever they could. They were lost, but they were lost in each other. Crowley felt so good. When the demon’s wrapped his arms around him, Aziraphale felt grounded, he felt safe. He rubbed his aching member against Crowley’s thigh, whining with a desire he never thought he could experience before.

The ding to the elevator door sounded, but they couldn’t tear apart from each other. A man cleared his throat loudly, before pushing the button, waiting for the pair to step off. Neither of them moved, and so with a sigh, the human made up his mind to wait for the next elevator.

At last, they made it to the door of Crowley’s flat, the demon hadn’t bothered with unlocking it the normal way, but with the snap of his fingers. Aziraphale was practically thrown into the entrance of his home as Crowley shut the door behind them. They embraced again, their hands hurriedly working to undo buttons and zippers.

“I- I’ve never,” the angel tried to explain, feeling a little insecure about his body.

“Me either, angel,” he replied while kissing the blonde’s skin. The press of Crowley’s lips gave him more and more reassurance with each touch. “I’ve only wanted you.”

* * *

Crowley felt as if he were worshiping at the altar of his angel’s love. After they shed their clothes, the demon had led him to his bedroom, holding onto his hand. Aziraphale had looked like the glory of all of God’s creations, perfect and beautiful in the evening light. Golden eyes captured every flawless inch of the blonde’s plump form, committing the body to memory.

“I made stars and planets, Aziraphale, but none were as breathtaking as you.”

The angel had cried tears at that, but Crowley kissed them away. He laid his love down onto the silk sheets of his bed. The fabric wrinkled around Aziraphale’s body, emphasizing his pale flesh in a sea of velvet. His cock burned with need for the angel and it was near bursting. He lowered himself on his knees by the bed, grabbing the thick thighs and pulling him forward. Aziraphale let out a surprised gasp that turned into a moan when the demon licked his member. Crowley kissed the cubby effort his angel had made, licking at the salty taste of skin. He placed the shaft in his mouth and started to suck, relishing in the music that came from his angel’s lips.

Crowley’s heart danced within him, the devotion he felt for Aziraphale had always been blasphemously more than the love he ever had for God. He had wanted to taste him since Eden.

“Crowley, I –” The angel sounded out of breath and weak. “I need you in me or I really might discorporate.”

The demon smiled around Aziraphale’s cock, he released the leaking effort with a loud wet noise. Crowley squeezed the gorgeous thighs before he pulled them apart, looking up at the angel through lidded eyes. He snapped his fingers until they became miraculously lubed up.

“Breathe, angel,” he warned, “I’m about to enter your temple.”

The demon slowly inserted one long finger into Aziraphale’s tight hole. The heat that the angel had hidden away inside him had the snake demon salivating. His cold-blooded body wanted to plunge headfirst. _(literally)_ He was as patient as a being who waited 6,000 years to make love to his best friend could be. Each finger added stretched the angel further, creating a mix of pain and pleasurable moans.

“I want— I want to give you pleasure too, Crow-AH Crowley.”

The demon pressed a kiss to the angel’s thigh as he continued to work the hole open. He grinned like a hungry beast, nipping at the sensitive skin, leaving a mark behind.

“Oh angel,” he growled lowly, “You’ve given me enough pleasure to fill an immortal lifetime.”

And with that, the demon removed his fingers and crawled back up Aziraphale’s body. He kissed him, seeking out his angel’s mouth like he needed it to breathe. Their heated skin rubbed against each other, creating a delicious friction that spurred the demon on. Their cocks pressed together as they kissed and Crowley pressed them both into the plush of the blonde’s stomach. Aziraphale moaned into the demon’s mouth as he came, painting their stomachs with seed. Crowley chuckled when the angel pulled away, trying to catch his breath after.

He grabbed Aziraphale’s legs and swung it around until he was lined up at the blonde’s entrance. The tip was pressed against the fire inside him but he held back. Crowley’s serpent eyes stared at the sight before him, meeting the angel’s gaze as he pressed in. Both of their mouths opened at the feel but no words came. The tightness of Aziraphale’s body hugged his cock and warmed his whole body, even down to his toes. He stretched the angel’s virgin hole further until he was seated fully inside.

Crowley leaned down to kiss him again, unable to help it.

“I love you, Crowley,” he said so sweetly that the demon almost came. He rocked his hips, savoring the pressure of Aziraphale around him. He reached for the angel’s hand, holding on tightly once he found it.

“I love you, angel, I was made to love you.”

He said it with such confidence that not even God Herself could convince him otherwise. There was no way something so pure could be wrong. The demon wrapped his free hand around the angel’s half hardened cock and started pumping in rhythm with his thrusts.

* * *

Aziraphale had never felt so full before. In both body and soul, the swell of Crowley’s love poured into every crevice of his being. If they were to die tonight, tomorrow or another 1,000 years from now, this moment would forever be burned into his mind. It would exist even if both of them perished.

The feel of Crowley’s hands on his body, the press of every kiss, the stretch of his effort inside him. All of it was enough reassurance to help him face Heaven.

As the demon’s continued to jerk him off, Crowley’s own thrusts were quickly growing frantic.

“Angel, I’m close,” he said in Aziraphale’s ear.

“Me too,” he replied, “Let go for me, Crowley, let go.”

And the demon did, burying himself as far as possible inside the blonde, releasing everything he had. Knowing he had caused Crowley pleasure brought Aziraphale to another intense orgasm, his come overflowed in the demon’s hand.

They stayed like that in the afterglow of their passion, soaking in the comfort of each other. Crowley never let go of Aziraphale’s hand, almost like he refused to. It cleared the angel’s head, and while he stroked up the demon’s naked spine he thought about the final prophecy.

**_When alle is fayed and all is done, ye must choofe your faces wisely, for soon enouff ye will be playing with fyre_ **

Aziraphale tightened his hold on the demon that had nearly fallen asleep on him. 

“Crowley! I think I have an idea!”

* * *

**Leave Me A Comment, Make My Day <3 **


End file.
